Yu-Gi-Oh GX - Yugi's neice and also Jaden's friend?
by FeatherWing12
Summary: OC Sapphire had a run in with Shadow riders at a young age, killing her mum and dad and lost a arm too, and Seto that made her a metal arm. about 3 years after that she met a new friend that just happen to be a talking snow tiger? WHAT! Join Sapphire, OC phoenix and the gang on there adventures at dual academy. update every Friday hopefully!
1. Chapter 1

Name: Phoenix Wing

Deck: dragons (I'm not going to write his duals to lazy but I am going to write some of Sapphires duals therefore I'm putting up her deck)

Personality: kind, funny, serious one out of the Jaden and Sapphire, can be sarcastic, sweet at times and loves to dual.

Looks: he has short brown hair with a little orange in it (like Jesse's hair) and has emerald green eyes. Normal clothes: he wears a reddish/orange top with grey bottoms and black converse. School uniform: reddish/orange top with grey bottoms and the boys Ra yellow blazer.

Best friend: Jaden, Sapphire (my oc), snowy, Syrus, Chumly, Alexis, Zane, ect.

Likes: music, dualing, watching Shapphire draw, annoying Jaden, flirting with Sapphire.

Dislike: snobby people, Dr Crowler, people who talk back, seeing Sapphire upset, when People and Jaden flirt with Sapphire

Crush: Sapphire

History: met Jaden and Sapphire at 4 years old, started to dual at the age of 5. Sapphire and Jaden taught him how to. He's always had a small crush on Sapphire but as they got older it's grown.


	2. Sapphire

Name: Sapphire light

Deck: magicians (I'm not going to write Phoenix duals to lazy but I am going to write some of Sapphires duals therefore I'm putting up her deck)

Personality: sweet, kind, fun loving, adventuress, can be flirty at times, silly sometimes, smart yet not, sarcastic, funny.

Looks: white with grey highlights which stops about her waist, crystal blue eyes, about a head smaller then Jaden and a crystal necklet that is purple. Normal clothes: long sleeve top which is sky blue and black leggings with blue converse. School uniform: boy blazer and is closed she has a turlat neck top which is light blue top under the blazer, but has cream shorts with her deck on her hip, she also has a glove on her left hand.

Best friend: Jaden, Phoenix (my oc), Syrus, Chumly, Zane (somehow they get along very well even though she talks a lot) Alexis a little, ect.

Likes: music, singing, Jaden (lol xD), dauling, drawing, play the guitar.

Dislike: snobby people (aka Chazz), Dr Crowler, Shadow riders, people who think there better than her *cough* Alaxis *cough*.

Crush: Jaden

Pet: snowy (snow tiger)

Family: mum (dead) dad (dead) she lives with her uncle Yugi and aunt Tea {AN: okay I know that Yugi don't have a sister but for the story i'm making he have one lol, anyway she got marry to some guy with the last name light ect} and sometimes her godfathers, Seto, Joey, and Ryou.

History: Lives with uncle and aunt/godfathers because her mum and dad were killed by shadow riders when she was little. They were trying to get her magic crystal but Yugi saved her after they killed her mum and dad there was an explosion that made her loss her left arm but Seto being rich was able to make her a metal arm that she uses(she can move it as if it was a real arm). Her family always tells her that she is destined to be great. She met Jaden and Phoenix when she was 4 and has had a crush on Jaden for 4 years. She always gets into trouble with them but nothing big. Also she started to dual at 2 she and Jaden taught Phoenix to dual. At 10 she went traveling with Seto and rescued a snow tiger cub that can talk (magic snow tiger lol) and follows her everywhere and because she has a connection to the Dualing School so she's allowed to take him along for the ride.


	3. Sapphires deck

Sapphires deck: Spell casters

Monsters:

Dark magician atk:2500 def:2100

Dark magician girl atk:2000 def:1700

Dark magician of chaos atk:2800 def:2600

Blue-eyes white magician atk:3000 def:2500

Red-eyes black magician akt:2400 def:2000 **(yes I know they aren't real card but Pegasus made blue-eyes and Red-eyes magicians for Sapphire as a birthday gift at 15)**

Magician's Valkyrie atk:1600 def:1800

Cybernetic magician akt:2400 def:1000

Milla the temporal magician atk:1800 def:1000

Baby magician of black chaos atk:700 def:600

Gagaga girl atk:1000 def:800

Buster blader atk:2600 def:2300

White magician Pikeru atk:1200 def:0

Ebon magician Curran atk:1200 def:0

Princess Pikeru atk:2000 def:0

Princess Curran atk:2000 def:0

Winged kuriboh atk:300 def:200

Winged kuriboh LV10 atk: 300 def:200

Magician young elemental: fire atk:300 def:500

Rapid- fire magician atk:1600 def:1200

Water magician atk:1400 def:1000

Elemental hero Avian atk:1000 def:1000

Elemental hero Burstinatrix atk: 1200 def:800

Spell:

Pot of greed x2

Monster reborn x2

Defusing

Black magic ritual

Trail of the princess

Dark magic attack

Shield crush

Yami

Monster reborn x2

Rainbow vail

Destiny draw

Dark world dealing

Mystical space typhoon

Fairy meteor crush

Polymerization x3

Transcendent wings

Trap cards:

Magic hats

Magic jammer

Magic cylinder

Trap jammer

Drop off

Fusion monsters:

Elemental hero flame winged man (Avain and Burstiantrix)

Atk:2100 def:1200

Elemental hero absolute zero (water magician and Elemental hero)

Atk:2500 def:2000

Dark Paladin (Dark magician an buster blader)

Atk: 2900 def:2400


	4. nightmares

Chapter 1: nightmares

_A girl at the age of 8 was walking home with her parents and her uncle from going out for dinner. When suddenly three men come out of nowhere they were chanting "give us it give us it" The girls parents pushed the little girl be hide them so she was hidden from them. The girl's father stepped forward._

"_What do you want!" he shouted._

_The man in the middle of the three also stepped forward and said "were here to calm the magic crystal!" his voice was cold and visas. The girl's dad narrowed his eyes at the man._

"_You'll have to dual me before you get to it!" he said whipping his dual disk out and set his cards in the dual disk. The man smirked then whipped his out. The little girl watched as her father was defeated being killed as he lost._

"_DADDY!" screamed the crying girl, she tried to run to her father but her uncles held her back, then she witnessed her mother's defeat. Her uncles sighed and dent down to come face to face with the little girl._

"_Sapphire, *sigh* hold on I'm going to dual them okay now I need you to call Seto for me tell them that there are Shadow riders and Yugi is facing them so track the phone okay" the little girl sniffed and nodded, she took the phone and watched at her uncle walked up to them. She then found her godfathers number and pressed call._

'_Hello, who is this' a voice said the little girl put the phone to her ear._

"_Uncle Seto…*sniff* uncle Yugi said to tell you that you need to track the phone because….because there are shadow riders here!" she said quickly but Seto was able to catch it._

"_Okay honey I need to keep the line on so I can track you okay?"_

"_Yeah" then sniffed and looked over to her uncle see the dual already started._

"_Okay Sapphire I got your location I'll be there in a moment be careful." Then the phone hung up._

_The girl Sapphire put the phone in her shorts, suddenly there was a loud 'BANG' she looked up only to see rubble falling for her all she could so was scream._

"AAARRRRRR!" the girl now 16 years old eyes shot open and scream sitting up. Her breathing deep and shallow from her nightmare/memories. She looked to the end of the bed to see snowy still asleep, he had got use to her nightmares about the shadow riders. Throwing the clovers off her she looked at the clock it was only 5.45am. She looked down to her left metal arm then moved her fingers. Sighing she got up and grabbed her clothes she had gotten out ready for today, walking into the bathroom she splashed water on her face. Then changed into her long sleeve top which are sky blue and black leggings with blue converse and put her left glove on to cover her left metal hand. She then brushed her hair after brushed her teeth. She walked back into her bedroom to see snowy sat up on her bed.

"Good morning, Sapphire," he said yawning; she smiled then frowned as she put her hand to her chest to feel that her necklets wasn't there. She looked down to see that with wasn't there.{AN: when I was writing this I had the Idea when in a anime the person looked at something and it's not there and there a dotted line there where it was lol}

"No no no no, where is it." She said spinning on the spot, she then heard a cough, she turned to see Snowy had it around his neck, sweet dropping she walked over to him and took it off. After she put the crystal on she started to the bedroom door with Snowy in pursuit wanting his breakfast.

3 hours later

"Sapphire you ready to go?" her Uncle shouted from the living room.

She walked into the room with snowy in her arms smiling "yeah, okay snowy you have to stay her for today okay!" she said putting him down.

"There's no point to argue is there." He grumbles and walked to the kitchen.

"Good luck dear" her aunt Tea said giving her a hug laughing.

"I don't need luck aunt Tea as long as I have my dual sprits and my deck that's all I need!" she smiled. Then two of her dual sprits appeared next to her.

"Don't wrong Tea were always with her" Dark Magician smiled, and then disappear along with DMG.

"We better go Sapphire." Yugi said opening the door smiling.

"Bye Tea see you later!"

**Hope you enjoyed the first chappy of my Yu-Gi-Oh GX story! Until next time my people!**


	5. THE TEST!

**Chapter two here hope you enjoy!**

Sometime after leaving the house

Sapphire and Yugi were walking along the park path talking about random things then Sapphires turned to Yugi.

"I think I can get there by myself now Yugi." She said looking the way she needs to go.

"Okay, don't blame me if you get lost." He laughed at seeing her pout and cross her arms. "Alright see you when you get home." He hugged her before walking a different way.

She jumped up throwing her fist too, and then her eyes widened and started to run toward the dome.

'_Hope Jaden isn't late HAHA, this is Jaden were talking about!'_

Inside the dome

Sapphire walked throw a set of doors and turned her head left then right to see applicants everywhere. Then walked forward to the bars and next to a sky blue haired boy smiling she turned to him.

"hello." She said making the smaller boy jump about 5 feet in the air wide eyes. The boy turned to see a girl smirking at him as she saw the blush on his face.

"H-hello, nice to m-meet you I-I'm Syrus." Syrus said with a nervous smile.

"There's nothing to be nervous of Syrus, I'm Sapphire." She smiled holding her hand out the Syrus took with a smile. "Pretty n-name Sapphire!"

**With Sapphire light go to test field 2, field 2!**

Sapphire looked down on the fields smiling "That's me, wish me luck!" she said running to the entrances to the field.

Duel

As she was lifted in to the field she activate her dual dick which was purple with the red crystal thingy in the middle (no idea what it's called ha-ha)

"So let's get this game started then!" the candidate said.

Sapphire smirked then shouted "It's time for a magic show!"

"DUAL!" they both shouted.

(Skipping most of the dual sorry)

Candidate LP: 1000

Sapphire LP: 500

Sapphire looked at her field with had White magician Pikeru (atk:1200 def:0) and Ebon magician Curran (atk:1200 def:0)

Then to her hand, "draw!" she said drawing a card her smiled widened as she saw it was Blue-eyes white magician.

"I sacrifice White magician Pikeru and Ebon magician Curran to bring fourth my Blue-eyes white magician!(atk:3000 def:2500)" she shouted.

All around the stadium was gasps of shock and whisperers, her candidate eyes widened and his drow dropped.

"B-But that's not a card?!" he shouted. Then Sapphire started to laugh when she hear a two peoples voice on saying "Way to go Fire!" and the other saying "Amazing!" she knew who the voices belonged to, they belonged to her best friends Phoenix and Jaden.

"Yes it is, this card along with another card is a one of a kind card made by Pegasus himself for me! Now Blue eyes attack his Manticore (atk: 1800) with blue light!"

Candidate LP: 0

Sapphire LP: 500

With her friends

"Fire, that was amazing!" Jaden said giving you a hug.

"Yeah, I loved the look on everyone's faces as you pulled out the Card!" Phoenix said clapping his hands together.

"Thanks Jaden, Phoenix!"

**Will Jaden Yuki come to field 3, field 3** (I think it's that field I'm just too lazy to find out)

"Now it's my turn guys!" Jaen smiled letting go off Sapphire after remembering he was still hugging her, both blushing Jaden ran over to where he need to go but not before

"You said I was third best then who's second and first!" a guy said.

"I'm first and Sapphires second or best female?!" then he ran off.

"Hey, I'm Sapphire nice to meet you!" she said to the guy.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Bastion!" he said in a British ascent,

shaking her hand.

Sapphire on her way home

"This is amazing all three of us are going dual academy!" Sapphire said to Blue eyes magician dual sprit.

"I really did love the look everyone had when I was summoned, I was almost laughing!" she giggled.

"Yeah that was funny!" she laughed.

**Hope you did enjoy the chappy until next time my people!**

**RML- BYE!**


	6. AN: NEWS (NOT A CHAPTER)

**I'M SOOOOO SORRY, BUT I'VE KIND OF LOST MY WAY WITH THE STORY AND I KNOW I JUST STARTED IT TOO! BUT I'M YET AGAIN PUTTING THIS ONE ON HOLD AND YET AGAIN I'M STARING A NEW STORY BUT ON **_**DOCTOR WHO! **_**I'M A MESS NOW WHO KNOWS IF I'M GOIN TO FINISH ANY OF THE STORYS I'VE OUT PUT HA-HA, ANYWAY I HOPE YOU DO ENJOY THE NEW STORY THAT WILL BE OUT SOON! BYE**


	7. Koala boy!

Next day, Sapphire was fast asleep with a pet cage with Snowy in on her lap, with her head on Jaden's shoulder and Jaden asleep with his head on top of Sapphires. While Phoenix shook his head at the two.

"_Attention new Duel Academy students, if you look outside your window, you'll see your new home away from home"_

All the new students were currently riding an extra-large helicopter towards the island, where Duel Academy was. The pilot spoke to them over the PA.

"_Now, now, I know you're exited, but don't shove,"_ he said. The students, and now awoken Sapphire and Jaden all observed the island from the terrific viewpoint. _"Quite a sight, eh? Now then, fasten your seatbelts and set you seats back to an upright position. We're going to land Next stop: Academy Island."_

Upon arrival, the students received a PDA and a school uniform in one of three different colours: red, yellow, or blue. They were asked to put on the uniform and gather in a lecture hall for a welcoming address by Chancellor Sheppard. Sapphire quickly noticed that she was the only girl in the red group. She now wore her new uniform: a long sleeve red blazer, and a blue turtle neck top under the done up blazer. She also still wore her cream shorts she wasn't going to wear the skirt even if her life depended on it and her glove. The outfit hugged her curves; she could practically feel the eyes of the other students boring into her.

She also notices that Jaden and Syrus had red too, but phoenix had yellow. She snapped her head when she heard a familiar voice of Sheppard. He appeared on a large screen in front of the group.

"Good morning and welcome, my dear students!" Sheppard greeted. "I'm Chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster here, and you are the best and brightest young duellist in the world!" she then hear the sound of snoring from about two people over from her, looking to see who it was she smirked that it was Jaden and was standing up nonetheless!

"Now, please." Sheppard continued. "Get yourself settled at your assigned dorms. I think you'll find the _quite_ comfortable… depending on how you're ranked, of course!" he finshed laughing, while Sapphire pouted because she already knew how they worked. Everyone was then dismissed. Jaden, Syrus, and Phoenix all decided to check where they were assigned with their new PSA's in the school's courtyard.

"I don't know about you guys, but it looks like I'm in the slifer red dorm!" Jaden said with a grin.

"That's cool! Same with me!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Slifer Red!" Sapphire said bending down and letting Snowy out, suddenly a loud shriek making her look to where she heard it only to see Syrus wide eye and open mouth.

"What!?" she asked

"Y-you h-have a-a s-s-snow t-tiger?!" he prickly screened.

"Yes, and there's no need to scream at the sight of me!" Snowy pouted which made Syrus faint.

"Ha-ha, my bad" Snowy mutter going back into his cage.

Sometime later at the Slifer dorm

the three walked down a dirt road and there was a tiny two-story building located on a cliff overlooking the ocean. It was built in a motel style; there was no entrance hall whatsoever and the doors all led to the students' rooms. An outdoor staircase allowed access to the second floor rooms. The yellow paint was dull and peeling off in some areas,and the bright red roof appeared to need new shingles.

"This isn't a dorm," Syrus moaned "this is like an outhouse with a deck…."

"You kiddin' me?" Jaden asked "check out the view! This place is great!"

Sapphire nodded her head "it's may not be as big as home, but it's still good and I'm sharing with you two" she laughed blushing a little and sped up to catch up to Jaden with Syrus mutter something that she didn't catch.

Sapphire walked into the room that there we're sharing. The room was homey it had a triple bunk bed (no idea what there called?) there was a desk and chair with a small window that the curtains covering. Also there was a little bed that was around Snowy size that he could use.

"It's good Blue-fire (Jaden's nickname for her) and Snowy's got his own bed so he doesn't have to sleep on your bed with you," Jaden smiled, it was that smile he only gave Sapphire which always made her blush like now seeing this he smirked.

"Okay snowy you okay here?" Snowy looked up and smiled and nodded.

She walking out the door and lent on the bar on the second floor thinking about her new life at the school, she snapped out of thought to hear.

"-you know, like you were an Egyptian Pharaoh and Sapphire was the Queen, and I was the guardian Seto" Sapphire and Jaden both got images in their heads of the three of them wearing Egyptian clothing.

"Wait…. Then that would mean…"Syrus said in realization

Both Sapphire and Jaden blushed.

"No offence, but that's just lame…"Jaden's blush disappearing.

"Well, it could be true…" Syrus argued.

Sapphire just nervously laughed, bring back funny memories of the Pharaoh. Jaden and Syrus look at the door to see Sapphire starting out into space smiling, her smile faded when they brought back the bad ones. She closed her eyes hard to stop the tears from falling, taking a big breath she open to them and looked to the boys with a sad smile.

Jaden walked over to her and pulled her into a hug which she put her arms on Jaden's chest and grabbed his black top. Syrus just watch as his new friend act like this but didn't know why.

"keep dreaming Sy." Sapphire giggled as she let go of Jaden's top a few seconds later.

"Forget it," said Jaden. "they broke the mold when they put us together!"

"yeah, for different reasons..." Syrus muttered.

"Sy, we're going to have to work on that confidence," Jaden said. "but first, let's work on this pad!" he opened the curtains, letting sunlight into the dark room.

"Hey! Those were closed for a reason!" someone yelled.

"Huh?" Sapphire asked, looking for the source of the voice along with the other two. A person was on the top bunk, under the covers.

"Oh, sorry," Syrus apologized.

"S-sorry... it was to dark to see anything." Sapphire put her hand over her mouth to stop her from laughing.

"well, can you see me now?" the person asked. He sat up an growled. Jaden, Sapphire, and Syrus screamed and clung to each other for dear life the person was an overweight boy who resembled a koala. The boy wore a mostly white uniform with red accents.

"would you stop screaming?" the new boy complained. "who are you and what are you doin' in my room?"

"Oh, sorry!" Jaden apologized this time, and letting go of Sapphire as did Syrus seeing as she was in the middle. "my name's Jaden Yuki!"

"and I'm Syrus," Sy said

"Sapphire, Sapphire light at your service!" she said giving him a wave smiling.

"Sapphire, Syrus and I are your new... room-mates.." Jaden trailed off as the new boy lay back down, appearing to not care about the three other people in the room

"you're new, all right, so me tell you how things work here," the new boy said.

"Um, what things?" Asked Jaden. Sapphire had a sweatdropped from the side of her head.

"He means how the colours work Jaden, and before you say anything yes I do know who everything works here, seeing as my god father owns here," Sapphire trailed of at the end,her eyes widened as Syrus and the new Boy turned to face me will Jaden gave her a nod.

"Seto Kaiba is your godfather?" Syrus asked with wide eyes. Sapphire mentally cursed herself for doing that, but nodded anyway.

"just don't tell anyone that goes for you too, Koala boy!" said she turning away, and picked Snowy up and giving him a scratch.

"anyway, you got three different kinds of students here: Obelisk blue students, Ra yellow students, and Slifer red students," the boy explained. "no the blues are the highest ranked students. Some kids are blue 'cause of grades, others though connections. The yellows are second highest, mostly younger students with lot off potential. Then... there are us. The red wonders."

_Time skip cause I got lazy!_

Chumley's statement left Syrus depressed. The three friends walked around the small island on which the Slifer dorm was located.

"come on! Don't tell me you're still depressed!" Jaden said after about half an hour.

"but Chumley said we reds are the worst!" Syrus protested.

"Sy, if you have a mindset like that, you really _will_ be the worst," Phoenix said as he walked up to the three.

"hey, red!" Sapphire greeted smiling.

"He's right," Jaden agreed. "and besides, red's a sweet colour! Think about it. Where do you think the term 'red-hot' come from? From red, baby!" this made Sapphire laugh at Jaden's choice of words and Jaden blushed Phoenix saw this making his eye twich.

"not to mention Slifer was the first Egyptian God Card Yugi Mouto obtained," Sapphire added.

"besides, the years hasn't even started yet!" Jaden continued. "so how can we be the worst?"

"yeah, you're right Jaden!" Syrus said, gaining confidence. "red is for red-hot! Scorching! Dangerous! Hot!" As Syrus contained to monologue, Jaden and Sapphire noticed something and took off.

"you two where're you going!" Phoenix yelled out to the two. He went to follow but looked be hide to look at Syrus seeing how he was still wrapped up in his monologue, he sighed and followed the two.

"wait up!" He called finally noticing they had run of.

_**Well there's some more for you to enjoy. I have got some sense of where the story is going too, after having trouble writing for it!**_


	8. Chicken-butt called Chazz

**Part two!**

"there's some kind of duel action going on in there!" Jaden exclaimed and Sapphire nodded shooting Syrus and Phoenix here signer grin.

Sapphire stopped running and sniffed the air again. "This way!" She and Jaden took of again with the other two running after them.

"how do you guys know?" Syrus added.

"we just know!" Jaden responded. The group entered the building, following Jaden and Sapphires instinctive dueling sense. "it's over this way! I'm sure of it!"

"how can you be sure of it?" asked Syrus. "Do you two have some kind of sixth sense for dueling or something?"

"There just strange that way," Phoenix told him. "but that doesn't really matter. I'm always game for duels, weather I'm participating or not!"

"Ah, it's in the air, you guys," Jaden sighed.

"can't you guys smell it?" Sapphire asked.

"Maybe if today's pollen count was lower..." The blue haired boy moaned.

**A little time skip**

The four ran into a dueling arena, and looked around in arr.

"are you sure we should be in here?" Syrus asked timidly. Jaden was busy admiring the arena, with Sapphire right be hide him.

"too cool.." he murmured. "this is the sweetest dueling arena I've ever seen!"

"just look at the detail. To bad Seto wont teach me to make a simple duel disk." she whispered the last bit.

"I agree," Syrus echoed. None of them paid any mind to Chazz's two friends, who were standing in the arena.

"well, let's find out!" Jaden exclaimed.

"do you think we're allowed?" asked Syrus.

"I don't see why not," said Phoenix walking to stand next to Sapphire.

"we should be find." Sapphire waved him off.

"sure we're allowed!" Jaden assured. " we're students here. This is our campus, right?"

"wrong," a boy said. "this is the Blue Obelisks' campus!"

"and you Slifer Red rejects aren't welcome here, got that?" an other boy sneered. Syrus shuddered, Phoenix frowned feeling left out, and Sapphire grabbed Jaden's arm in shock making them both blush. "Check out the crest!" He pointed to a crest featuring the face of Obelisk the Tormentor. While Sapphire let go of Jaden muttering a sorry.

"this arena's _our_ turf!" the first one claimed (just going to call him Billy!)

Billy claimed (better!)

"sorry, we were just looking around," Syrus apologized, giving in to the Obelisks' demands. "but we'll leave now, right guys?"

"Naw, we don't have to leave," Sapphire said smirking. "not so long as... one of you guys agrees to duel me!"

she saw Jaden pout a little.

"hey, I know you, you're that kid that beat Dr. Crowler!" Bob the other kid (lol XD)

"hey Chazz, the applicant that beat Dr. Crowler is here and that girl that Seto Kaiba's niece!" Chazz was in the stands; he narrowed his eyes and frowned at Jaden then lighten up when he looked at Sapphire admiring her beauty, he liked the way the light shinned off her sky blue eyes and her long white hair what swayed when she looked over to him with a soft smi- he shock his head removing the thoughts of the white haired girl.

"Oh, hey, what's up?" Jaden asked, waving. "my name's Jaden and this is Sapphire!" She gave a soft smile and waved at him making him look away with a small blush. While Jaden turned to the Obelisks "an he's... Chuzz, was it?" Sapphire giggle and put her index finger on her lip. Chazz let out a growl.

"His name's Chazz Princeton, and he was the number one duelist back at prep school, so you be sure to pay the proper respects, got it?" Billy snapped.

"yeah, he's gonna be the future King of Games!" Bob added. "The best duelist in the world!"

"Impossible," Jaden and Sapphire laughed

"Say what?" the first one exclaimed.

"Ya see, it's impossible for him to be the future king of games, 'cause that's exactly what I'm gonna be!" Jaden clarified. Sapphire nodded brushing a piece of hair be hide her head.

"And I'm gonna be the Queen of games!" She told them going into a shy state.

"please I bet you'll use your connections to to that!" Billy sneered. Sapphire stepped out from be hide Jaden and slowly walking towards him.

**Sapphires POV**

"what did you just say?" I asked with a soft growl. "did you say I'll use connection to get there?" The boy nodded.

"_**if you knew the things I've been through... you wouldn't be saying that any time **_**soon." **she said darkly, my anger growing making my eyes flash purple. Jaden put him hand on my shoulder. I calmed down instantly all the anger disappearing.

The Obelisks boys stared a them both in disbelief before bursting into laugher.

**Normal POV**

"can it, you two!" Chazz yelled. _I heard about what happen _he thought with a shake of his head. "maybe the new kids are right."

"Uh, whaddya mean there, Chazz?" Bob questioned.

"He did beat Crowler after all," Chazz replied. "And that legendary rare monster of his. I suppose it takes _some _skill to pull that off."

"you got that right," Jaden agreed and Phoenix nodded, while Sapphire smiled at Jaden.

"or was it luck?" Chazz asked in a mocking way.

"if you duel me and I win there's no way you'll be able to beat Jaden," Sapphire said with a straight face looking Chazz straight in the eye showing she wasn't lying.

"this sure is a motley crew," Alexis interrupted as she walked in.

"Whoa, who is that?" Syrus asked.

"hello Alexis," Sapphire waved to her which she smile in return.

"hey Alexis," Chazz said smoothly. "Have you come to watch me mop the floor with my new little friend and his cute friend. They'll both be short duels, but they'll still be entraining."

what Chazz had said made Sapphires face go bright red, when Jaden saw her face go a bright shade of red. He clamped his teeth together, growling a little which surprised everyone around him. (Phoenix, Syrus and Sapphire)

"I'm here to remind you about the Obelisk welcome dinner," Alexis replied coldly. "you're late."

"Oh, yeah," was his answer. "come on Guys." the two followed Chazz as they left.

"sorry if Chazz rubbed you the wrong way," Alexis apologized. "all of us Obelisks aren't like that. He's just a jerk, especially with Slifers."

"I guesses as much, anyway I'm off bye!" Phoenix said running of to his dorm.

"Eh, it's no big deal," Jaden shrugged. "those types really don't bother me at all. Besides, We could have beat him in one turn!"

Sapphire looked at him in disbelief.

"We could beat him in a half a turn!"

"We have to work on that overconfidence..." Syrus said mimicking Jaden's Statement from earlier.

"Okay maybe we could beat him in two turns," Sapphire conceded. "maybe two and a half..." see the looks they got from Alexis and Syrus she reconsidered "Fine three turns" Alexia and Syrus both laughed making Sapphire and Jaden look at each other.

"**what?**" they said in unison.

**Time skip to Slifer dinner**

Sapphire had to goup stairs to get Snowy so he could come to dinner and Jaden and Sy had gone into the room already, as she walked in all the boys looked at her then down to Snowy.

"hi" was all she said as the two made there way down to there table with Jaden and Syrus sitting at. (I don't remember if Chumley on the table lol)

**Again time skip lazy and it's late at night**

"oh, I'm stuffed.." Jaden moaned while Syrus poured some tea."I'll tell you, Professor Banner sure can cook! Wow..."

"yeah, he seems like a pretty nice guy as well," Sy added.

"I don't think I'll be able to look at a piece of food ever again." Sapphire groaned.

"I'm with you there," Jaden agreed. "He's a good person." Syrus come over with a makeshift tea tray, and Jaden took a mug. "thanks!"

"Hey Chumley, want some tea?" Syrus asked.

"did I say I was thirsty?" Chumley snapped.

"hey,he just asked if you wanted some tea."

"yeah he was just trying to be nice." Sapphire added.

"that's okay, Jaden, Sapphire," said Syrus. "I'm used to it."

"Duh! Tea makes you wet the bed!"Chumley argued. "not that I do... or ever si- I mean, whatever! I'm tryin' to sleep!"

Sapphire then went and took a mug from Syrus and sat down next to Jaden. Suddenly her PDA went off. She pulled it out of her pocket and only to see Chazz on the screen.

"_Hey, Little Miss Slacker, don't think I forgot about your little challenge earlier today. Too bad, you're too late regret it. I normally don't fight girls, but Chazz Princeton never backs down from a duel. Tonight at midnight, it's **on. **And why don't we make it interesting? Whoever wins gets the loser's best card!"_

Her lips curled up into THE smile. Jaden noticed right away. I should explain THE smile well the smile is a smile that Sapphire only smiles if she gets challenge to a duel. Jaden was watching her for her reaction.

"looks like I've got a challenge!" She said standing up. "and chicken-butt was the one to challenge me, foolish man."

Chumley rolled over in his bed.

"if that's Chazz you're dueling, all you're got is trouble," he warned.

Later that night, the Three crept into the dueling arena for the promised match.

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea, Sapphire..." Syrus mumbled.

"Chillax, Dude. I got challenged and I'm going through with it." was the white haired girl replied. They entered the arena, and sure enough, Chazz and his two flunkies were waiting for them.

"well, well, well... she shows!" Chazz taunted, as much as he found her pretty, she was still a Slifer.

"of course I showed!" she said making her voice rise. "i never back down from a challenge!" she strode up to one side of the arena, while Chazz stood the other.

"Time to see if you're really the duelist that people say you are, Miss light!" Chazz sneered. "And once I'm through with you, hat slacker Jaden is next!"

"Really? Awesome!" Jaden cheered, making Both Sapphire and Syrus sweatdrop.

"that's fine with me," She replied with a smirk. "I can never get enough duels! And besides, that way we'll get a find out which one of us is really gonna become the next Queen of Games!" Chazz got a stress mark while the two friends were trying not to laugh.

**Skipping to the duel – Sapphire's POV**

"**Duel!**" they both yelled.

**[Chazz: 4000] [Sapphire: 4000]**

"All right, slacker!" Chazz sneered as he drew his card. "for my first move, I'll summon **Chthonian Soldier** in Attack mode!" A man clad in black armer and wielding a sword and shield appeared. **[Atk: 1200 Def: 1400] **"I also lay two cards face-down."

"okay, if that's how you wanna play," I stated as I drew. Suddenly, I heard a giggle from the White Magician Pikeru. I turned it over and looked at the card to see it was her, smiling and gave her a wink.

"I'll summon my **White magician Pikeru** in Attack mode!" I declared. A girl with pink hair and wearing white robes was summoned onto the field **[Atk: 1200 Def: 0]**

"Ahhhh!" Syrus cried, blushing at the sight of the small girl. "how many cute cards does she have?"

"Next I use polymerization from my hand along with Ebon magician Curran **[atk:1200 def:0]**, so I can bring forth the Dark magician girl **[atk:2000 def:1700****]**

now Dark magician girl attack his monster."

"what!" Chazz shouted in shock. **[Chazz LP: 3200]**

suddenly, a sword flew out of the explosion and ran through me. I cringed from the force. **[ Sapphire LP: 3200]**

"wh-what just happen?" I wondered.

"hey, why did she loss life points?" asked Syrus.

"I had a feeling I'd find you guys here," Alexis as she walked in.

"Alexis?" Jaden said, surprised.

"**Chthonian soldier** has a special ability that kicks in when it's destroyed in battle," Alexis explained, "Any battle damage inflicted on the player is also inflicted on the opponent!"

"That so? I asked "So you purposely left Chthonian soldier in Attack mode. Cool move, Chicken butt!" she giggle at the end.

"shut up" Chazz snapped. "next, I activate my trap: **Chthonain Blast**! When one of my monsters is destroyed, I can destroy one of your, and we both take damage equal to half it's Attack points." a whirlwind whipped up around DMG, causing her to explode. **[Chazz: 2200] [Sapphire: 2200]**

"wow! What was some move!" Jaden exclaimed.

"next, I activate Call of The Haunted!" Yelled Chazz as he revealed his other face-own card. "this allows me to bring back a monster from my Graveyard to the field in Attack mode!" The Chthonian Soldier reappeared, ready for battle.

"Geez, that's what I get for complimenting you?" I asked. "I'd hate to see what you do to someone who insults you!"

"are you done babbling?" Chazz impatiently asked.

"all right, all right, fine there's no need to get you panties in a twist is there!" I snapped. "Geez... I guess I'll lay a face-down card and turn it over to you."

**Okay time skip I'm be hind on posting so yeah,**

"that was a tight duel, Blue-fire!" Jaden exclaimed. "to bad it was cut short."

"thanks for showing us the back way out, Alexis!" Syrus said gratefully.

"sure," said girl replied. She then turned to me. "I'm sorry you didn't get to finish your match with Chazz."

"well, I guess it's okay," I said. "the match was almost over anyway, and I know just how it would've ended."

"really?" asked Alexis, not believing her. "no offence, but from my point of view, it looked like it could have gone either way between you and Chazz when you guys stopped. You had the monster advantage, but that card Chazz had face-down was almost certainly a trap."

"i know that's how it looked," I replied. "but I had two cards that would've made all the difference." I held up said cards. "i figured his face-down was A trap, but it wouldn't have mattered after I drew this." I turned one card over, revealing Mystical Space Typhoon. "and remember the card I had face-down?" I turned over the second card, showing Magician's circle.

"_first. I'll take care of your face-down card with Mystical Space Typhoon!" I yelled. A blast of wind shot towards Chazz's face-down and destroyed it. "now, __Magician's Valkyrie _(spell cheek?) _ attack!"_

"_and with that, I reveal my face-down card, Magician's circle!" I shouted. "this card can only be activated when a spellcaster-type monster declares an attack. Both players are allowed to special summon a spellcaster-type monster with two thousand or fewer attack points from their hand or deck to the field in attack mode!" I looked at Chazz's shocked expression and grinned._

"_oops, it looks like you don't have any spellcaster in your deck or hand," I said "as for me, I choose Dark Magician!" A rune appeared on the field, and DM emerge from it. __**[ATK:2500 DEF: 2100] "**__NOW, __Magician's Valkyrie complete you attack!" as said Magician's Valkyrie carried on with the attack. Destroying Reanimated Zombie._

"_Go Dark Magician!" I yelled. "Attack chicken butt directly with Dark Magic Attack!" DM twirled his staff and unleashed a blast of dark energy. Chazz screamed as the attack drained his last remaining Life Points. __**[Chazz 0]**_

"you do realize that Chazz could've had a spell-caster of his own in his deck," Alexis reminded.

"I know," I said. "but I had a feeling that he had no spell-casters, and i'm always right when it comes to my magicians." there was a short pause as Syrus and Alexis stared at me in shock. Jaden decided to break the silence. "anyway, it's late, so we should probably head back to our dorms. See ya around!" all three of us ran down for our dorm room.

_This is going to be one interesting year... _Alexis thought.

"hey. I just realized something" I said on the way to the Red dorm. Jaden and Syrus stopped and looked at me. "if there are four of us and three beds" I looked at them. "and one of them are taken, where am I gonna sleep?"

**here's the final part of episode 2 hope you enjoyed, I also added a couple new card to her deck , but I'm not updating her deck online.**


	9. CHRISTMAS SPECIAL ONE SHOT!

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX Christmas ONE SHOT Special here hope you enjoy. I do _NOT_ own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, but I do own Sapphire and Phoenix. And also if your an Alexis fan she's going to get her heart broken in this story!**

Sapphire's POV

Everyone (from the main group) was inside the Slifer Dorm dinning room chatting and drinking Hot chocolate.

"Okay, so Sapphire," Chazz dreamy as everyone got into a circle. "your turn okay, who was your first kiss?"

I just sat there for a moment before smiling sheepish and tucking a bit of my hair be hide my ear. "I haven't." I said quietly.

Everyone just stared at me, I looked around at all of them I saw Jaden looking at the floor his eyes looked distant, in thought about who knows what.

Jaden's POV

"I haven't." she said, we all stared at her for a moment before I looked at the floor_ 'so you haven't that reminds me of what Alexis said earlier'_

_**Flash back**_

_**I was walking down towards the main building when Alexis walked up to me.**_

"_**hey, Jaden I just wanted to let you know I'm going to come to the party for Xmas." she said making me grin at her which remind me.**_

"_**hey Alexis, I wanted some advise, well there's this girl I like and wanted to get her something for Christmas... But I don't know and I was also thinking that I would ask her out... but I don't know how." I said blushing a little. I saw her eyes get a glint of something.**_

"_**well, you could get something that she might want like a card or something like that, and to ask her out you should maybe get some mistletoe, because if there's two people under mistletoe at Christmas they have to kiss!" her eyes when dreamy for god knows why. I arched a brow then thanked her and ran off.**_

_**Flash back end**_

_' okay I've got her present I just have to get her outside' _I looked back at her, then around to everyone. _' I hope she likes it'_

_**Flash Back**_

_**I walked into the store (the one were they get the sandwiches from god knows the name) and walked over to**__** Dorothy.**_

"_**hey, Dorothy could you help me with something?" I asked.**_

_**She turned to me smiling.**_

"_**A Xmas present of miss light?" she asked, I felt my cheeks heat up.**_

"_**yeah, I was think something like a necklace but I don't know anywhere that dose any." **_

_**I saw her eyes start to sparkle making me chuckle.**_

"_**yes, dear.. I've got some, but I don't think you want want any of them I think you'll want this one, hold on." she said walking be hide the counter and pulling out a little box and passed it to me. I opened it and my jaw dropped. The necklace had a star shaped diamond it was a deep sapphire colour that would bring her eyes out with a silver chain.**_

"_**Thanks Dorothy, this would be great how much?" I asked.**_

"_**For you nothing, your such a good boy and Sapphire is perfect for you. It's a one of a kind just like her." She said, I almost had to blinked away tears.**_

"_**thanks you so much your the best!" I said giving her a little hug.**_

_**Flash Back End**_

_'This is my chance' _I saw Alexis looking at me in the corner of my eye, _'I think I gave her the wrong idea, oh god!' _I got up from my seat and started towards Sapphire.

**Alexis POV**

The other day when I was talking with Jaden, I know that he was talking about me, otherwise we wouldn't ask me for advise about what to get me.

I looked over at Jaden he looked deep in though which looked cute, I kept looking at him, I saw him put his hand into his blazer pocket. He looked at me in the corner of his eye, then shock his head. _'he's probably still deciding when to come over to me'_ He looked forward and got up and started toward Sapphire. I clenched my teeth in anger, he'd pick that girl over me! I narrowed my eyes at the ugly white haired girl that Chazz was trying to chat up. She should just go with him that would make _my _Jaden see that he should be with ME!

Sapphire's POV

Oh god Chazz is trying to chat me up WHAT THE HELL!? I put my hand on his face and pushed him back so he fell into a chair. That's when I saw Jaden coming over to me, which reminded of the other day.

_**Flash Back**_

_**I sat in are room with Syrus going through his deck and Jaden was out and Chumley was well sleeping.**_

"_**Hey Sy, what would a guy like for Christmas?" I asked looking at him from the bed that I shared with Jaden.**_

"_**well depends on who it's for, maybe you should asked Phoenix before he goes home remember he's going home for Christmas."**_

_**my eyes widen, and I got up from the bed and put my shoes on and ran out the door towards the Yellow Dorms.**_

Haha that was funny.

"_**Phoenix! Orange!" (her nickname for him seeing as his hair is that colour lolz) he turned around and smiled.**_

"_**I wanted to see you off before and give you your gift seeing as your not here also can you help me with what Jaden might like?" **_

_**he shook his head, I had forgiven him about the miss understand when he kissed me (another Flash back to have but not in this story!) he now knew that I liked Jaden and he was okay with that.**_

"_**well, … he... he... fuck I don't know?!" We both laughed. "well, he's been talking about getting a dog tag the other day as a laugh, I- I think he meant it." he said tapping his chin.**_

"_**thank you Orange! Anyway would you like me to walk down to the docks with you?"**_

_**Flash back end**_

I had meet Jaden half was and also trying to get away from Chazz.

"hey, I see your having trouble with Chicken- butt?" He asked making me giggle and nod.

"man, that dude wont leave me along!" I leant my head on his shoulder.

**Third Person POV**

After Sapphire had put her head on his shoulder and making him blush, he had gained the courage to asked her.

"Hmm, Sapphire can I talk with you out side?" she looked up at him and nodded, then they walked out.

After Jaden had closed the door, he turned around to see Sapphire looking up at the sky which was clear and the stars were out shinning with all there glory.

"beautiful isn't it" she said looking at him then back to them he nodded in agreement. The two walked over to the cliff side, when Sapphire turned to Jaden and smiled.

"Okay, I had to get help with this but I hope you like it." she said taking out a little rapped box and passed it to Jaden. He shock his head and opened it he laughed when he saw that it was a dog tag with the word _'JADEN YUKI'_ engraved into it.

"Thank you, let me guess orange helped you?" he laughed again making her blush.

"yeah, he said you were joking around but sound serious so he said that."

"okay, my turn." Jaden said pulling a little box out out his pocket and put into her hands. She looked at for a few seconds before looking at Jaden.

"I had help too." he smile innocently.

Sapphire opened the box and gasped gently picking it up and held it in front of her face to see better. It was a necklace with a deep blue Sapphire star shape with a silver chain, and it seemed to glow from the light of the moon and stars.

"Thank Jaden so mush!"she had tears in her eyes. She rubbed them with the other hand. "can you help me put it on?" he smiled and nodded.

Sapphire lifted her hair out the way for him, after she turned around to face Jaden with his left arm raise. She Raise a brow and looked up, her eyes widen, and her Face when bright red.

"If I'm right mistletoe at Christmas means that you have to kiss the person there with you?" he blush a bright red. They both looked each other in the eyes, slowly leaning forward closing there eyes as the lips touched.

Jaden's POV

we both leaned in until our lips had met, her lips were as soft as snow and tasted strawberry from her lip balm she has. I lower my arms to her waist raping them around her. Deepening the kiss.

Sapphires POV

we both leaned in until our lips had met, his lips were rough yet soft. I felt him rap his arms around me deepening the kiss and I rapped my arms around his neck playing with his hair. We parted for air I opened my eyes to look into the soft Brown eyes of Jaden blushing a deep red.

"Sapphire I've wanted to do that for years now but I've never had the confidence to and to say: Sapphire I love you and have for years!"

I smiled to him kissing him again, I felt he lick my lip I open my mouth. Jaden's tough enter my mouth. Our toughs meet it was like they were dancing. We parted panted looking each other.

"and I you."

**I hope you enjoyed that was the first time I've ever written something like this and I personal think it was good I'm also going to do a Yu-Gi-Oh one with my character and Yami!**


	10. Syrus In The Girls Bathhouse? What?

**Okay, I'm changing Sapphire a little so she doesn't like Jaden yet but will begin to like him from so on, and also I'm making Phoenix more of a background character making it's a little easier for me!**

_**3r person**_

"**Earlier that night at THE TOOLSHED! Where's my watermelon" "someone get this guy a watermelon!" (Leave a comment if you get that!)**

"I can sleep on the floor with Snowy."

"No I'm going to be sleeping on the floor I won't let you!"

"But Jaden I used to all ways sleep on the floor with Snowy so I'll be the one –"

"Exactly you slept on carpeted floors before, and you think I'm going to let you sleep on wood?"

"If I take the bed, you'd be the one on the floor! You're getting the bed!"

Chumly and Syrus were watching Sapphire and Jaden argue back and forth about who's sleeping where. And Chumly was getting a headache so he said the one thing that came to his mind.

"Why don't you two share the bed?" Both Sapphire and Jaden stopped arguing and looked at him, and in unison they said **"WHAT!" **And looked at each other but turned away at the same time both bright red.

Syrus chuckled and Chumly simply smiled.

"It's a good idea, then neither of you would have to sleep on the floor." Jaden understood what Syrus and Chumly were trying to say.

"Hey that does make sense."

"It might make sense but it's…"

"Come one blue-fire. We basically live in the same house see as you spend most of the time at mine. I promise nothing will happen to you. Promise."

"WHAT!" Syrus and Chumly shouted wake Snowy up from his sleep. (Betcha didn't see that comin'?)

Sapphire looked at him. "Promise." Jaden said

"Fine 'Yawn' but I get the wall, that way I can kick you out the bed if you try something." Jaden chuckled

"Anyway I'll be back I'm just going to change, you should too." And Sapphire walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

**Sapphires POV**

I walked out in my PJ's. A adult size black T-shirt and a pair of lose cream shorts. I looked around the room seeing Chumly asleep and Syrus wasn't in the room so I went to the bunk bed and climbed onto the bottom bed and leaned down on my side with my back facing the wall. I felt the bed shift. I opened one of my blue eyes to see Jaden next to me… well not see since the lights were no longer on but you get the point. I closed my eye and drifted off to sleep.

**Morning**

I woke up to see Jaden next to me._ What da heck? Waz he doin here?_ Then the memories from last night came back making me blush a little. I went to get up but something pulled me down. I looked to see what it was only to see Jaden's arm around me. I blushed and I mean mega blushed. I tried to move his arm but that only made him grip my waist tighter. I sighed and tapped him on the shoulder.

"J-Jaden wake up." He didn't even budge.

"Jaden." I said a little louder this time. I sighed and gave up he obviously wasn't going to Wake up anytime soon.

He shifted in his seep which caused him to move him arm in which caused him to pull me towards him. I had to be at least an inch away from him when suddenly

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Jaden bolted which started me and knocked us on the floor where… I fell on top of him. His eyes widened and I blushed bright red. I scurried off of him and dashed into the bathroom.

**Jaden POV**

_What just happened,_ I thought from my position from the floor. I sat up and started at the door where Sapphire just ran out off.

I'll pretend I didn't see anything." Came Syrus's voice I looked up at him.

"Care to explain what happened?" I asked

**Sapphire POV**

_That did __**NOT **__just happen,_ I thought and sighed. I shook my head to clear my thought away. I then grabbed my red blazer, shoes, top, and cream shorts and put them on.

**Time skip**

The freshman had Dr. Crowler as their first class of the day. The students sat in different sections based on their dorms. Crowler asked Alexis to stand up and classify the types of Duel Monster cards.

"Duel Monster cards can be grouped into normal monster card, fusion cards, ritual monster card, effect monster cards, trap cards, and spell cards," she explained. "Trap cards can be divided into normal traps, counter traps, and continuous traps. Spell cards can be separated into normal spells, continuous spells, equip spell, quick-play spells, Ritual spells and field spells."

"Perfect!" Crowler praised. "Well done, Alexis! Of course I wouldn't expect anything less from one of my blue Obelisks!"

"Yes, Dr. Crowler," Alexis said then sat down..

"Hmmm…" Crowler said thoughtfully. "Now, who should we question next? You! Syrus Truesdale!" Syrus yelped and stood up. "Explain to the class what a Field spell is. Please."

"Um…" Syrus began nervously. "A field spell is a… it's the… thing that affects the thing that is a…"

"Even pre-duellers know the answer to this, Slifer slacker!" One of Chazz's 'friends' taunted. The rest of the Obelisks, with the exception of some burst into laughter.

"No, I know!" Syrus cried, but he was beginning to blush with embarrassment. "It's uh…uh…" Bastion frowned; he was beginning to get annoyed with Syrus's stuttering.

"Relax, Sy," Jaden encouraged. "You got this!"

"I think not!" Crowler disagreed. "Sit down." Syrus did as he was told. "Now would, someone _please_ give me the answer? Preferably someone not wearing red, thank you…" more laughter rang out from the Obelisks and even some Ras.

"I blew it…" Syrus mumbled. "I made all the Slifer look bad…"

"Ya know somethin' teach?" Jaden suddenly asked Crowler Sapphire smirked she knew what was coming. "You really shouldn't go and make fun of us Slifer like that."

"Huh?" Crowler asked in confusion.

"I mean, I'm a Slifer and I beat ya, so when you make fun of us, you're really making fun of yourself!" Jaden clarified. Crowler cried out in frustration and bit into his handkerchief as Jaden gave the V for victory sigh, Prompting the lifers to burst into laughed Sapphire giggle_ 'same old Jaden that I love, WHAT,_ _I DIDN'T JUST SAY THAT' _I blushed a little at that.

I stood up.

"And to answer your question (there was laughed at that) a field spell is a card that can lower or raise your or your opponents attack points or defence points, Jaden's skyscraper for example, it raise his elemental HERO's attack while my Yami spell raise spellcaster and friend attack and defence points by 300 but it lowers fairy type monsters by 300 good enough for you?" I asked with a cruel smirk while in side I was laughing evilly. The class laughed with while Chazz and Crowler exploded with anger.

The next teacher was professor Banner.

"So, as some as you students know, my name is Professor Lyman Banner," Banner said as he stroked his cat, Pharaoh.

_He's allowed to bring his cat but I'm not allowed to bring Snowy?_ I thought in disbelief

I zoned out thinking about what Yugi and Tea may be doing right know then shuddered at how wrong that kinda sounded. I shook my head to remove all wrong thoughts.

"By the way, thanks, Jaden, Sapphire," Syrus whispered.

"Sure, no problem," Jaden replied sleepily. "For what?" making me sweat drop.

"Sticking up for me!" Syrus said in a louder voice. Banner turned his gaze to Syrus.

"Uh oh," said Jaden. "I'm thinking we might have to it again in a second…"

"Syrus!" Banner said sharply.

"Gah!" Sy cried as he stood up. "Yes?"

"Do me a favour and grab Pharaoh, would you?" Banner requested, his voice returning to a friendly tone.

"uh.. Pharaoh?" Syrus questioned.

"Unless you are mirroring as a scratch post?" Banner joked. Syrus heard a meow and looked down at his feet, only to see Pharaoh nuzzling his leg. Several students laughed.

**Time skip to after PE**

"Hey, Sapphire," Alexis called as she ran up to Jay, Sy, and me.

"Alexis, what's the matter who's dead?!" I exclaimed. The other three sweat dropped and Jaden gave a chuckle.

"What, no, I was going to ask if you wanted to come to the bathhouse with me and the girls? She shock he head.

"Okay, I'll meet you there." And the three of us set of again.

**Time skip again!**

Just outside the girls' bathhouse Crowler, dresses in a skin-tight spy suit, broke the chain that locked the gate behind the dorm. He opened that gate and slipped from bush to bush in order to avoid being spotted.

"I'm really jealous of your figure, Alexis…" he heard Mindy moan.

"stop staring at me so much," Alexis said "it's embarrassing… just look at Sapphire!" she pointed to me, I had my arms over my chest and shrunk down so it was only my head above the water with bright red face.

"Sapphire's got a hot body, too" said Jasmine. "You have a really nice siz-"

"Can we please change the subject?" I interjected loudly.

**Later… I mean Sometime later**

Outside, Crowler was still spying, eagerly waiting Jaden to arrive. He quickly hid himself when he heard footsteps approaching.

"Come, Jaden!" He whispered. "Right into my trap like the Slifer sap you are"

"Alexis!" Syrus called

"That's not Jaden!" Crowler cried. "It's that stammering Field spell nitwit!"

"Who's there?" a passing Obelisk girl asked

"It's a boy!" another screamed as she stopped Syrus. Many other girls joined in the screaming, with some shouting "Pervert!"

"I am not a boy!" Crowler protested, thinking it was him they had stopped. "I' a man! I mean – oh, just forget it!" he ran off, covering his face. "You don't know me, you don't know me!" he then screamed as he slipped and fell into the lake.

"Get him!" the girls screamed as they swarmed and captured Syrus.

"Let go, please!" the small boy pleaded. He looked and saw Mindy and Jasmine standing over him with arms crossed and wearing nothing but towels.

"Not until you tell us why you're here," Jasmine said sternly. "And it better be good!"

The girls got dresses and tried up Syrus' wrists before dragging him into the dorm's entrance hall. Alexis and I joined the other two, and I was astonished to discover that Syrus had been sneaking around. The small boy quickly spilled his story.

"A love letter from Alexis?" Jasmine said in disbelief. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Suddenly my head felt like it had been hit with a brick.

"_How dare that Slifer slacker Jaden make a mockery of _me_ in front of my class like that?" Dr. Crowler fumed. "It'll be the last mistake he makes at this academy!" he folded the letter and placed it into an envelope. Then he put on some bright red lipstick and gave the back of the letter a kiss._

"_Ah, the big kiss-off!" he joked before bursting into a maniacal laughter._

The vision had been about a minute long and I had heard "look, see?"

"it's for Jaden," I said and looked over to the lake, I felt the stares of the other one me so I turned to them and said, "it's from Crowler to get Jaden expelled."

"h-how did you know that?" Alexis was the only one able to speak.

"You could say I'm a Physic." I smiled

**Time skip to the end of the duel**

"Hate to break it to ya, but my Cyber Blader's Attack points are still higher at thirty-six hundred," Alexis said.

"Yeah, I know, I know.." Jaden drawled. "But one of Thunder Giant's abilities is that he can destroy any monster whose original attack points are less than his own."

"Wait, original attack points?" Alexis repeated

"That's right," Jaden confirmed. "Attack points without any kind of enhancements."

"But before I played Fusion weapon, her attack points were just twenty-one hundred.

Blab blab blab blab

**[Alexis: 0] [Jaden: awesomeness]**

"Alexis!" Jasmine cried out in worry.

"Um, what just happened?" asked Mindy.

"Jaden won, that's what silly!" I laughed.

"Yeah!" Syrus sheered. Jaden winked and pointed his thumb and index towards Alexis in his signature pose.

"All right!" he shouted. "Looks like that is game!" the two group rowed their boats as they floated side-by-side

"Well, a deal's a deal," Said Jaden. "I won, so we get off free."

"Okay guys, I won't back out," Alexis conceded. "We'll keep quiet about what happen tonight."

"That's a relief." I said.

"Well, if you ask me, I think we should turn both of them in right now!" Jasmine protested angrily. I gave her an annoyed look and shoved her off the boat.

"Jasmine!" Mindy cried. Jasmine resurfaced, spluttering.

"What'd you do that for!" she demanded.

"Stop insulting my friends!" I snarled, as with the help of Jaden got into the boat I blushed because I took hold of m hand and I'm sure that Jasmine and Mindy saw.

"Besides, no asked you," Alexis scolded.

"But Alexis…" Jasmine argued as she got back into the boat.

"Jaden beat me in the dual fair and square, that's all there is to it." She said simply

"Well, there's more to it then just that," said Jaden, getting the girls attention. "It was close." He closed his eyes and paused a moment. "Yeah. You got game."

Alexis seemed surprised and pleased at this. Jaden and Syrus then sat down in the boat.

"Later," Jaden said as he began rowing back to shore. Syrus gave the girls a half-heart wave.

"Sayonara!" I called letting out a laugh.

"Alexis," Mindy began. "Were you… really going to turn them in if you won?" Alexis smiled and leaned to her ear.

"Nope," She whispered. "I could never turn those two in. the place is a lot more fun with them then without." Mindy smiled.

_I've never seen Alexis act this way before, _Jasmine thought as she squished her hair to get the water out. _I wonder... Is she actually falling for that Slifer? If so she'll have to before Sapphire gains the confidence herself to admit she likes him._ She gave out a little chuckle

**What was the vision about that Sapphire had? Well it's one of the gifts that the Crystal gives her as it's meant to be hers anyway I hope you enjoyed, and if you have read my transformers story I going to update that soon when I have time.**


End file.
